The Deception
by Babyxo
Summary: Clare loves KC. KC does some bad-and very stupid things! Reese is playing the best friend role and somewhat, her saviour? But what will happen when the new boy, Eli, takes an interest in her? Has KC/Reese friendship- Fitz/Alli. Starts in ninth grade.
1. You wanna make it hot in here?

KC Guthrie knew he shouldn't be here. He definitely shouldn't be here at all. Especially not with Jenna, the blonde haired tramp whom he was cheating on Clare with. KC realized he didn't love Clare, come on its high school and he's a freshman! Isn't high school about living and trying new experiments? Of course, so cheating on Clare is perfectly fine as long as it was an 'experience' and he learns…Right?

"You want to make it hot in here?" Jenna said while removing her shirt to reveal her black camisole with lace on the bottom. KC swallowed hard and any thought of Clare, was gone. They were in the school's auditorium late at night after a basketball game. KC ran out after Reese completely screwed him over and shoved him down. Jenna followed him to where they were now.

"Uhh…" KC said while licking his lips. Jenna came at him in full force make out and pushed him onto the couch which was used for theatre. She took off his shirt and ripped his belt off. Boy, for a freshman she knew how things worked eh? She kissed KC a few more times.

"I love you KC" She purred into KC's ear. KC just wanting to have sex, agreed hastily.

"I love you too, Jenna, more than Clare" KC breathed in a soft whisper as pulled her closer and yes, Jenna took KC's virginity away.

They woke up at four in the morning to a janitor opening the door. Dressing hastily, neither of the young freshmen knew what had happened last night. Both of them went home and had very little talk about anything when they left.

KC laid awake that night weighing out Clare to Jenna. Jenna was blonde, beautiful and a dream. Clare was…alright, kind of pretty and some messed up colored blonde. Jenna was totally the one he should be with. He fell asleep that night, feeling awesome about his new girlfriend. Jenna only thought about how terrible last night, and how she could have done way better. She was also thinking of a way to stir up drama.

The next week at Degrassi Clare Edwards chats with Reese, the star of the basketball team. KC huffs in, obviously pissed at the world again Clare thought. Clare just ignored those moods now; they were irritating and no fun. Today was a special day actually; Clare looked more beautiful than ever. She looked more like her sister Darcy even. Her hair was worn long in wavy spirals and it was longer somehow, from the extensions. She wore tight black jeans tucked into ugg boots with a winter sweatshirt on. Reese grinned widely when he saw KC coming.

"Hey look it's boy toy, I better run before he takes my legs away" Reese said prancing off to his group of friends, while Clare snickered and formed a smile. Angrily KC didn't even see Clare; he quickly went to his locker. Clare felt her self esteem drop.

"Uh…KC is something wrong?" Clare said, peeved at KC.

"Yes actually" KC said matter a fact idly. He turned to Clare and lost his train of thought. He even thought she was pretty! Clare Edwards and pretty? She might even be beautiful right now.

"We…should go out tonight, just you and me" KC said in the sweetest way possible to his girlfriend, Clare.

"Sounds great" Clare said with a smile and trotted off. She felt great that KC was finally getting over the black stage and KC was walking on water because he just screwed Jenna and now, he had his good girl Clare. Two girls at once! Life couldn't get better.

KC kissed Clare on the top of her head before heading to basketball practice. Now to Clare, that was huge. KC changed for gym and Reese came up to him. This can't be too good.

"So Clare…She's a sweet girl" Reese said while tying his shoes.

"Yeah she's okay" KC said uncomfortably.

"But Jenna…Now that's some sweet ass eh?" Reese said. Obviously, Reese knew what had happened between those two.

"What do you know?" KC stood up and glared at Reese.

"You want it to get hot in here?" Reese grinned while lifting up the bottom of his shirt, copying what Jenna did.

"…I don't know what you're talking about" KC stated as he barged out of the locker room, angrily. He was going to find Jenna.

In the halls he found Jenna walking alone to biology, the class she had with Clare. KC grabbed Jenna's arm and pulled her to the locker.

"Oh hi KC" Jenna said innocently.

"You didn't tell Reese did you?" KC said.

"Who's Reese?" Jenna said stupidly while trying to get away but KC once again slammed her against the locker.

"You haven't told anybody have you?" KC said tightening his grip on Jenna's arm.

"Ah KC your hurting me" Jenna winced and KC released his handle and backed off to start walking away.

"Oh and you are definitely not camera shy" Jenna giggled as she took a tape out of her bag.

"You didn't" KC said flatly. He ran to grab it but Jenna but it back in her bag and snickered.

"It'll be our secret" Jenna said and kissed KC on the cheek.

Being stupid, KC believed her and felt fine as he walked back to basketball practice. The whole team stared at KC with wide eyes. Great, Reese told…right?

"KC! Come talk to me" The coach called to him and KC jogged on over to him. Before anything had been said, KC opened his mouth.

"Coach whatever they said, it's not true, I'm a good guy I swear" KC said furiously.

"KC…You have a problem…" The Coach said all too loud, so Reese and the team all stared.

"No I don't I'm perfectly fine, fine, fine and whatever they say, I didn't cheat on Clare" KC said. Coach Armstrong was baffled.

"We were just going to talk about your anger KC but…are you alright?" He said to KC plenty loudly and clearly the whole team burst out laughing and KC felt humiliated and once again, he did a KC and stormed out into the locker room. He changed fast and flat out left school.

At the end of the day Clare awaited at the front steps waiting for KC to come and take her out. But no one came except for Reese.

"Hey Reese, where's KC?" Clare asked bubbly.

"Don't know" Reese said sitting on the steps and Clare sat next to him.

"You don't?" Clare said sadly.

"Ok Clare, he stormed out at basketball practice and never came back" Reese said.

"Oh…uh…Did he say anything about me?" Clare said confused.

"Well, I said you were a sweet girl and he said you were alright, does that count?"

"No…not really" Clare said.

"You want to…hang out?" Reese asked, slightly feeling bad for her and having to deal with an angry cheating boyfriend.

"Sure" And with that they bounded down the stairs of Degrassi somewhat happily.

**AN:// First Chapter and my first time writing something other than Jay-Emma fanfics ;P Hope you like it, if you've ever watched That 70's show it's gonna be like when Kelso cheats on Jackie with slutty Lori, and so on…Then Hyde comes in and somehow him and Jackie…Well you'll see! I can't give it away sorry! Review please, it makes me feel special! Lol :P**


	2. Perfection In My Eyes

At the Dot, KC sat with his arms folded across his chest staring down at his food. More like glaring, come to think of it. He was pissed at the world.

"Are you going to eat that…?" Spinner asked. KC came out of his trance.

"Uh…erm…well…uhh no…" KC said.

"Sure…" Spinner said smugly and took his food to dump it. KC started to leave as he was once again, angry for being mocked, but what he saw made him want to puke.

Reese carried Clare's books as he held the door open for her. She smiled so brightly and Reese couldn't seem to swipe the grin off his face. Had Reese won? KC slid down in his chair and attempted to crawl his way to the door, but it was too late.

"…KC?" Clare said concerned at the boy whom was now on his hands and knees attempted to escape. Reese stared down, obviously amused.

"I just…dropped my cell phone" KC lied.

"You don't own one" Clare stated.

"Uhh…I have to go" KC said trying to skedaddle to his feet but Reese stopped him in his tracks and pushed him down onto the chair.

"I think you to have to talk" Reese said as he walked over to the bar stools. Honestly, Reese was hoping they would make up, like those ninth graders should. That way, anything that had to do with Clare would disappear and he could finally go back to hooking up with ravine sluts. Well…that's just what he was trying to convince himself.

"Listen Clare, I know I bailed on you but this isn't me, it's just these days I'm under a lot of stress I can't explain" KC said.

"Well…that's ok you can just figure things out and…I'll wait for you" Clare smiled. Reese turned his barstool to watch.

KC felt relieved and planted a kiss on Clare's mouth. Tingles went up Clare's spine as he put his hands lower and began to wander, Clare pushed KC away.

"Abstinence" Clare said. That one word that KC hated.

"Just guess we're going to have to be virgins till were married huh?" KC said. The word 'liar' was written on KC's face and Reese smirked at his directions, KC glared.

"Married?" Clare's face lit up. Life was so easy! Perfect boyfriend, perfect life, perfect grades, everything was amazing to her. She hugged KC and kissed his cheek. KC just faked a smile.

"Listen I have to go…group home sucks you know" KC said as he got his stuff and kissed Clare once again on the mouth, his eyes glared at Reese who was just staring down.

KC stared at Reese before leaving and rushed out the door to the alley behind. This was a short cut to his group home he'd take. He rushed to his home; this alley freaked him out just a little. He saw a blonde screaming at some older guy. It was Jenna, her hair was messy and she was crying.

KC was about 100 ft away. Maybe he had time to run he thought, but his instincts kicked in, so he watched as the older guy took another swing at her.

"I'm not a slut dad!" Jenna whined to the man, who was her dad. Her dad then, took a duffle bag which was packed and threw it at her. He then took his wallet out and handed her some money.

"Figure it out Jenna, first it was your last school, now this school? When will you grow up!? Huh?!" The man had a strong accent, something KC couldn't figure out. The door slammed and Jenna was left alone in the alley crying she just stood there, holding her head and looking down. KC decided it was time to round the corner and act like he saw nothing.

"Uh…Jenna?" KC said, acting totally innocent. Jenna looked up scared. This wasn't the confident girl he knew at school.

"What do you want, loser?" She growled at him. KC raised his hands in defeat and walked away.

"Wait…KC…" She said softly "Just…come back" She demanded. KC turned around and stared. Jenna trotted to him and hugged him.

"You can't tell…anyone" She cried into his shoulder, but KC pushed her off gently.

"Jenna…I have a girlfriend" KC said feeling just a tinge bad.

"I don't care KC, I do not care about Clare" She stated.

"Then what?" KC said a bit confused.

"Let me stay at your house, please" She begged. KC couldn't help but think it was hot when she begged.

"I don't really have a house…" KC said trying to figure out a good choice of words.

"Apartment? Condo? Live by _yourself_?"Jenna questioned.

"Group home" KC said flatly.

"Oh…I'll just go to Clare's or Alli's house I guess…I don't think your group home will let me stay unless you…" Jenna began. She knew it would work; manipulating KC was sadly, the easiest task.

"I what?" KC said.

"Sneak me in" Jenna said.

KC thought about it. Other guys sneaked their girlfriends in, but…Jenna was his ho…

"Uh sure fine, but you can't tell" KC said. He hated sneaking around with Jenna while he lied to Clare about everything.

"Our whole relationship is about sneaking around and no telling" Jenna said.

"Well sorry but—"KC began a little frustrated.

"I like it…its _sexy_" She said. As if she was just not beat up by her dad.

Meanwhile at the dot:

Reese struggled trying to not tell KC's secrets. It bothered him, and it shouldn't. This is baby Edwards! She's innocent, and sweet and just so dang virtuous.

"So if x equals three then what equals y?" Clare asked. He snapped back into reality.

"Uh…9?" Reese guessed. Clare smiled. Oh her smiles lovely.

"That's correct" She said happily.

"See I've been trying hard" Reese said, even though he totally guessed.

"You got 50% of the problems wrong" Clare stated lightly. Reese leaned back in his chair, relaxed.

"No Clare, 50% right" Reese nodded and smirked. They dazed into one another's eyes for a bit, studying one another. Reese noticed her eyes were way bluer then ever and they sparkled, he saw how she was always tense; how her breathing increased as he looked at her more. Clare saw he was actually, handsome, but she knew he was after one thing, and besides she's marrying KC! She can't think of Reese when KC is so…everything that Reese isn't. He's angry; Reese is sweet and flirtatious, never to dull….

"Kids! Won't your mommy's and daddy's wonder where you are?" Spinner mocked while taking the empty milkshake glasses. Clare got up and put her jacket on while tucking her perfectly curled hair behind her ears. The two friends left amused and full of wonder to another.

"Where do you live?" Reese asked.

"Two miles away it kind of sucks" Clare said.

"I could walk you home-"Reese said.

"Oh you don't have to I can manage" Clare said, embarrassed that she almost considered making Reese walk two miles.

"To bad" Reese chucked and took her books and pulled her arm around his, not in a romantic gesture just to keep her close.

Meanwhile at the group home…

"Jenna!" KC hissed from the fire escape, waving his arms and bending over the railing. The blonde in stilettos climbed the ladder loudly.

"Bigfoot! Stop landing so hard!" KC whispered loudly.

"Well stop…being ugly!" Jenna whined; no come back obviously.

"Oh well damn, sor-ry" KC mocked.

Jenna climbed higher and higher, almost the fourth floor when KC's guidance counselor came in.

"KC we have to talk to you, please come with" The man whom had shaggy red hair and green eyes said. KC followed but before leaving, he mouthed "be right back" to below the window. Jenna stumbled into the teenager's bedroom and was semi impressed. It was clean and tidy, and smelled good, something fresh. The closet was large enough to sleep in…or more…Jenna's mind wandered.

Jenna opened her duffle bag and saw that she had some cute lingerie. She slipped into black panties and bra attached to stockings which were hot pink and black striped. She tied a hot pink bow around her neck and she looked sexy, she thought. Jenna hid in the closet and turned the lights off.

On the street…

Reese and Clare chatted it up as they walked. Sadly, they had nothing in common. But it was fun to just talk, they both however, learned a lot from one another. It was almost an hour before arriving at Clare's house. They barely talked for the last 20 minutes. No more to say.

Clare's heart bubbled as they were standing at the front door. The lights flickered slightly and she could hear her parents talking about Darcy, the older prettier sister. Reese looked down, so Clare came out of her trance.

"So…I had a good time tonight" Clare said. Why so serious? It's just Reese, just a friend, just a very handsome friend at that.

"We barely talked" Reese replied half heartedly. Clare's face dropped.

At the group home.

"Jenna…?" KC said while turning the lights on. He was so quiet a pin could drop and everyone would hear it.

"In here" Jenna called out. KC opened the closet door, very confused. Jenna popped out in all of her lingerie, but KC just didn't get it.

"Jenna! Put some clothes on I'll get in trouble!" KC said furious, but yeah, he was turned on.

"C'mon KC it'll be fun!" Jenna said attempting to push him on the bed.

"No Jenna we can't, not here, not now" KC replied. He straightened himself up.

"You want to do it outside?" Jenna seduced.

"Oh uh well yeh---We can't!" KC said angrily at the practically naked hooker.

"Stupid" Jenna said as she undressed right in front of him, KC could've been a gentlemen and look away, but he didn't. Jenna slipped on a nightgown and climbed into KC's bed.

"Jenna…That's my bed…" KC said, now he was just irritated.

"Sleep on the floor" Jenna said evilly. The two were frustrated at one another, but that was just their 'relationship'.

"Damn it Jenna" KC huffed and quickly changed into his PJs and locked all the doors. He closed the window just a creek that way air could get into the claustrophobic and semi hot room.

"Move over" KC demanded to Jenna, she scooted over all the way to the wall. KC clicked the light off and adjusted himself so that he wasn't touching Jenna, much. The rest of the group home fell silent as they all fell asleep. All but KC, who was off ease and stayed up as Jenna curled into a ball next to him. Who knows if she was asleep, KC thought.

At Clare's house.

"But it was cool, you know hanging out with a niner" Reese smirked and inched a little closer. The vibes between the two were there. Clare went closer nervously. Reese debated on what to do, he thought about kissing her but that was too much, and she would probably explode and hate him. Clare was out of it as she was tired; she saw Reese's beautiful dark eyes scalding into hers.

"So…I guess this is goodbye…" Clare said uneasily.

"Guess so…" Reese said still wrestling his inner feelings and emotions. He just felt happy with Clare and she didn't know what he's done, which put his mind at peace. The two were going to hug but that was interrupted abruptly.

"Clare Edwards!" Mrs. Edwards hollered. Mr. Edwards was quieter and stood behind his wife. You could tell that everyone was just a tad uncomfortable.

"Who's this?" Mr. Edwards asked quietly, not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Reese Ed Robertson, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I'm so sorry for keeping Clare out; I just didn't want her to walk home alone in the dark" Reese said smoothly. Mrs. Edwards was obviously charmed and Mr. Edwards was impressed.

"More then KC did" Mrs. Edwards sneered.

"Mom! Not now" Clare said in a hushed tone. Her mom glared at her and smiled lovely at Reese.

"Well thank you, we really do appreciate it" Mr. Edwards said. Reese nodded.

"No problem, I don't mind" Reese said so calmly "I should get going"

Clare's parents walked inside meekly. Reese started walking away to his house.

"Reese wait—"Clare spoke. Reese spun around "My dad can drive you home or something" The young girl offered.

"I live right across the street Clare" Reese smirked.

"Oh…" Clare said, dumbfounded. Secretly happily that she had a friend so close by.

"Well bye!" Clare said shyly and rushed inside.

**Second chapterrr the…Rlare? Kreese? I don't know ;p. Anyways so yeah, as you can see, Reese is my new favorite bad boy xD and I totally want a Clare/Reese thing to happen this season…They didn't put Reese in the promos/intro for the new season 9 which is pretty gay but Jay was there since like season 3 in the beginning (small started medium drama) and didn't become a main character till season 5. So let's just hope Reese becomes a main character. Rate/review favorite ;p makes me feel special!**


	3. Time For a Change

Clare awoke the next morning feeling weird and sick; perhaps she caught a flu bug from last night. But those things pass. She was exceptionally cold also. This is just great, Clare thought.

"Mom!" Clare called from her room. Clare lay back in her bed, just flat out feeling lame.

"Honey it's almost time for school…Reese is downstairs waiting for you" Mrs. Edwards said. Oddly she was excited about her daughter's new 'boyfriend' or so she thought.

"I'll go talk to him, I feel so sick" Her mother instantly felt her forehead, she was burning up. Clare quickly got to her feet and checked her pajamas out, a purple tank top and grey plaid shorts. Swiftly she put her hair back in a ponytail and bounded down the cold wooden stairs. Reese was waiting by the doorway.

"Whoa…Uh…You know its cold outside…" Reese said not knowing what to say to a girl in little clothing expecting to go outside in the snow.

"Um…I can't go, I'm really sick, I think I left my bedroom window open" Clare said aware of the eyes examining her.

"That's cool, I just was hoping we could walk to school together but maybe later" Reese said, a little annoyed at Clare for bailing…Well she didn't know! Reese said, trying not to get mad. He turned to the door and proceeded to open it.

"Wait! You're not mad are you Reese?" Clare asked, a little scared for his reaction.

"Eh no, I could get your homework for you, since we live so close" Reese said.

"Sure that'd be great" Clare said, happily.

"I better go…" Reese said awkwardly as he went out the door.

"Yeah you better…you know to get to school and…stuff" Clare said, mentally shooting herself for the sentence. Reese nodded and walked off towards school.

At the Group Home:

Jenna lazily shifted her weight not wanting to get up as KC was fast asleep. Most likely they could have stayed there all day until a loud sound of banging woke them up.

"KC Guthrie, get up! You have school!" His probation officer hollered through the door. KC groaned as he got up, shrugging Jenna off. She moaned and smiled up at him seductively.

Tossing on his clothes carelessly, not particularly caring what matched. KC shivered at the thought he actually snuck a girl into his room, a girl that wasn't Clare. Now he was torn. Clare was plain and boring but she had more of something, something that was so innocent and sweet, yet she could snap someone's head off if she wanted to. Jenna was easy and beautiful. Always happy, and bubbly but she was a loose cannon, with many secrets.

Jenna got dressed in her usual plain clothing which was grey skinny jeans, a green shirt with ugg boots and zip up jacket. Not saying anything she was already climbing down the fire escape. Jenna liked KC; maybe she even had feelings for him, which is weird because she has never had feelings for anyone except for herself.

"I'll meet you out front" KC said to Jenna. She just nodded and proceeded to go down the slippery ice covered ladder. It stung her hands to even touch it. Jumping to the bottom she saw a brown haired boy walking a little hazily towards Degrassi. Jenna watched him, he was beautiful. But she likes KC, she has too.

KC walked out of the group home with a meek smile on his face. He took Jenna's books out of her hands.

"What's that for?" Jenna asked a bit confused.

"General manners" KC said, cringing at the thought of someone catching them like this. Only after a few months he was already finding himself to be taking a liking to her, which scared him.

They walked together till school was in eyes sight, chatting about how they're housing situation had to be kept a secret.

"I'll see you later Jenna" KC said confused. Jenna started to walk off but something stopped her.

"KC wait up" She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed but had no time to complain, only time to make him more confused about his feelings. Jenna bounded up the stairs of Degrassi and saw the same brown almost black haired guy; she had seen walking down the streets. But all fantasies stopped when he grabbed a girl in her drama class named Grace, hand. He laced his fingers through hers and kissed her hand.

"You know I love you Grace" Reese said, being just a bit sarcastic in his tone.

"Mm…and so do I" She replied.

Reese constantly wondered why this girl would never say she loved him. He didn't particularly like her for her 'charming personality', just for how they were close, almost like best friends.

"So I'll see you later?" Grace purred. If he didn't show, it wouldn't mean all that much to her.

"Of course…I can't wait" Reese said. Had he just forgot about Clare whom was counting on him? Reese lowered his head and kissed Grace on the lips sweetly. There was no spark, just sex from both of them.

"I'll see you later babe" Grace said as she unattached herself from Reese's steel hold. She trotted off to drama class. Jenna just happened to be sitting next to Graces' usual spot.

"Hey it's Blondie" Grace said sarcastically. Out of all honesty, Jenna annoyed her. Everything that was Jenna was not Grace.

"Hey who's that boy your with?" Jenna asked chattily and overly perky.

"Reese…Ed Robertson…What's it to you?" Grace replied as she applied lip balm on her soft lips. Her tone was flat and a bit angry.

Jenna shifted around in her seat to be comfortable. Grace stared at her waiting to reply.

"Oh me? I just…wanted to know" Jenna said sneakily. She wanted Reese in her bed, actually KCs' bed, he was her next target.

"Sure…_freak"_ Grace said bluntly.

Freshmen:

Alli and KC talked a little in their usual seats in history. The conversation was awkward and you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick.

"Do you know where Clare is?" KC mumbled as the teacher walked. Now they had to be quiet.

"Not a clue" Alli whispered back.

"I'll text her" KC said as he pulled his cell out of his back pocket.

**KC: Clare, where r u?**

**Clare: I'm sick **

**KC: Oh**

**A few moments went past with no such messaging. The teacher kept glancing at KC so even if Clare did text he couldn't reply. The cell phone vibrated in his pants.**

**Clare: KC don't bother getting my hw I have friend taking care of it.**

**KC: kay**

"Alli, you want me to pick up Clare's Math assignment, you're not in her class so I figured I could do it" KC said, keeping his voice low.

"What? She never told me to pick it up" Alli said obviously confused. She stared ahead to the front board.

"Then who's picking it up?" KC said, annoyed.

"Jenna maybe? Who knows" Alli said, not really caring.

"I'll ask her" KC said flipping out his cell phone and busily texted away.

"You have Jenna's number…?" Alli asked, eye brows raised and suspicious.

"Of course her and I…" KC said rethinking what he would say "Are in some of the same classes"

"No you're not" Alli chuckled "You have one class together" Alli always had a feeling something about Jenna and KC was not right. The looks, the winks, the smiles, her giggles. Boy that girl just reeked of annoyance.

"It's nothing really" KC said trying to make Alli seem dumb "She's in our group I guess"

"Or your group home" Alli snickered. Of course Alli knew nothing about Jenna and KC. She just enjoyed picking apart KC's weak spots. It was a simple and easy task and easily achieved.

"What?" KC said. His face was burning.

"Nothing but you like Jenna" Alli said.

"No I don't" KC whispered back to her.

"Sure you don't" Alli really did not know what she was doing to KC. She was driving him over the edge.

"Alli…" KC said.

"KC! Are you serious? Dude I'm messing with you" Alli said.

"Pfft yeah, just…yeah" KC said.

"Sure" Alli said, a bit freaked out by KC.

Reese walked into the niner's classroom, slightly grinning at KC just to piss him off. He asked politely for Clare's homework as loudly as possible. KC's eyes bulged as he flung out his phone onto the table. He didn't know that Jenna had texted him saying "Can't wait for tonight". Alli grabbed the phone and read the text. She was annoyed to no end. In a spur of the moment she grabbed a water bottle and dumped it all over KC's pants.

"You dirty, rotten little cheater!" She screamed as she pushed his chair over. KC simply covered his face and took Alli's beating of kicking and shoving.

"Bhandari! Guthrie!" The history teacher hollered "Go to the principal's office" He ordered the two. Reese gave KC a look of 'You're an idiot, and everyone will know'. KC fumed. Both walked out quietly until Alli smacked KC across the face once they were past the windows.

"You're disgusting! You were her first boyfriend, and you fucked up" Alli argued. She had never swore before, guess anger gets the best of everyone. KC squeezed Alli's arms and pushed her against a locker. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"If you tell, I swear I will—"KC said angrily before being stopped.

"What are you going to do, hit me?!" Alli said.

"Not cool man" Reese said staring down at KC from down the hall as he opened his locker. Alli wiggled out of his grip and trotted down the hall. One quick glance to Reese and KC was off.

Jenna saw all of this happening from drama class, she was appalled at KC but instead of waiting for Reese to leave, she waited for KC to leave…She had to make a move on Reese. Jenna excused herself from drama and walked into the hallway towards Reese.

"Your Reese right?" Jenna asked in her sweet manner. Her voice was like honey, a bit too smooth and melting.

"Sure" Reese said as he looked over Clare's homework, not understanding a single part of it.

"I'm Jenna" The squeaky blonde said.

"Awesome" Reese said before walking off in his oh so cool manner. Jenna stared as he walked off. The plan was not going all that well.

Later that day…

"Reese! Me and you at the ravine?" Grace said as she bounded down the steps into her boyfriend' arms. Reese kissed her on the cheek and smirked.

"Have to check in with my parents…Their getting suspicious" Reese said not really knowing why he was lying to his own girlfriend. It didn't make sense. Delivering Clare Edwards homework doesn't mean he's sleeping with her.

"Kay babe" Grace finally said before unlatching herself from Reese's grip and trotting off towards the guys at the ravine. She had probably hooked up with all of them, once or twice.

KC didn't care about detention. Detention was nothing to juvie and stealing cars and all that other stuff he got into in the past. It sent butterflies to his stomach at the thought of it. Alli on the other hand really hated KC.

"What's wrong with you KC? You were such a good boy" Alli said with bitter at the end.

"Jenna brings the real me out, Clare's just to make the counselors believe me" KC said in reply.

"So you're using Clare…And you just told her best friend…Good job Kace!" Alli chirped and ran off.

Before turning the corner she smashed into Jenna. What a coincidence.

"Hey Jenna! Have fun sleeping with KC" Alli said loudly so that the entire hallway heard her. She knew it would spread. Alli waltzed out the door and off she went to Clares.

Reese had already been at Clares' house for over an hour. She was dying of the fever but Reese kept her company.

"You can stay for dinner" Clare offered. She felt comfortable with Reese.

"I can't my parents' think I'm hanging around the ravine, which I'm not but you know…parents" Reese lied. It didn't come out as smoothly as he would have had liked.

"Oh well that's fine!" Clare said a little awkwardly. Seconds past and a knock came to the door. It was Alli.

"I'll get it" Clare said. They both bounded down the spiraling staircase towards the front door. The door quickly opened and there was Alli.

"Is everyone sleeping with each other?!" Alli said at the sight of Reese and Clare in her pajamas. Clare's eyes bulged.

"I better go" Reese said swiftly before exiting the door and was soon out of sight.

KC and Jenna were doing homework in his group home room. Jenna was annoyed by her day, she was never rejected. KC however, was just bubbling. He shut his book, and leaned down to kiss Jenna on the lips. His hand moved to her shoulder and down to her hip. He leaned over her and laid her down, using his elbow to prop him up.

"To fast" Jenna said quietly under her breath.

"What?" KC asked, he didn't understand.

"This…Is to fast" Jenna mumbled.

"I think we're going at a fine speed" KC said before kissing her collar bone.

"KC! What the hell?" Jenna said as she got up on her feet.

"Jenna c'mon, you're my girl" KC said.

"We're freshman; we can't be having sex, what's next cocaine?"

"It's not like we've never have done it…Why talk when we can do it?"

"Oh shut up, see you maybe later" Jenna said before climbing out the window. She had nowhere to go, so she decided to go to the ravine.

The ravine was full of the usual scum. Johnny, Bruce, Grace, and a bunch of other kids that had graduated like what…four years ago. Jenna sat down on a log next to Bruce.

"Hey look a freshman!" Bruce called out, alerting everyone.

"I'm not a little girl" Jenna said in a flirty manner.

"Yeah? Prove it to me" With that being said, Jenna took the packet of ecstasy that was barely sticking out of pocket. She swallowed at least 5 pills. She had never done any form of drugs. It was about to get real freaky.

"You should really go home" Grace said to Jenna.

"Why?" Jenna asked. The pills we're kicking in.

"Never mind honey, have fun!" Grace said as she walked over to Reese.

Grace and Reese kissed each other sweetly. It was always bitter sweet and a bit hasty, the two craved one another but they didn't exactly need or want each other. They were so much alike, but yet they had no sparks and no chemistry. Grace pulled Reese into the van where they would do whatever they do. The door on the van slammed.

"Hey Jenna" An older boy in his late teens asked Jenna. Jenna's head whipped around.

"Yes?" Jenna slurred. She could feel her nervous system exploding but she was however relaxed.

"I have…A really big backseat; you can hear the music really good…Want to see?" The older boy asked. He had light brown hair and emerald eyes that looked a little out of it. He was muscular and handsome.

"Baby, I have a boyfriend" Jenna said loudly.

"Yeah, who's that?" The boy asked.

"KC GUTHRIE" Jenna giggled and tipped her head back.

"Hm I can keep a secret" The boy asked. His name was Devan; he was a junior at another school and was basically a friend of a friend.

"Okay!" Jenna said as she got up and grabbed the boys hand and proceeded to skip off with him. She was all over him but he just lazily hung on.

The two climbed into his SUV, the seats were down and it smelled like weed. Devan took out a bottle of Jack and handed it to Jenna. She popped the top off and started to down most of it.

"Easy girl…Slow down" Devan smirked.

"What do you mean Alli?" Clare asked as she fought off the tears that were going to come.

"He's sleeping with Jenna; they live together in the group home." Alli explained. She had figured out all of this from when she was arguing with KC.

"Alli…What do I do…?" Clare said as she choked a bit on her words.

"Time for a slutty makeover" Alli said as she grinned and opened up Darcy's closet.

"This really won't do anything" Clare declared.

"Yes it will! Once Reese is all over you in front of KC"

"Alli c'mon Reese? He's older" Clare said. But she secretly liked what Alli said.

"He likes you its noticeable"" Alli said as she pulled out multiple clothing pieces. Clare giggled at what would happen the next day.

**AN:// So SORRY for not updating sooner! It's a longer chapter so hopefully it will make up. I'm trying so hard to develop the characters slowly; I never do so it's a challenge! Review please!**


	4. Were Making a Change and Taking a Chance

The next day was like no other, except for the fact that Jenna woke up in a strangers SUV with a older guy whom was half clothed and an empty bottle on the floor. Her cell phone buzzed repeatedly, 52 calls from KC. Gee, what had she done? Jenna picked up her clothes and put them on fast. Devan hazily rolled around and sat up to see Jenna.

"Hey…You were real fun..." Deven said in a groggy matter "But your phone kept ringing so I answered it, some guy named KC said he was going to kill me…Was that your boyfriend?"

"Oh my god! I have to go!" Jenna said as she jumped out of the car, realizing it was already around noon, and the school was atleast a few miles away.

"I'll give you a ride…Chill" Deven said as he threw the empty bottle into the woods, it shattered in front of Jenna.

"Um sure" Jenna said as she got into the front seat. A hint of nausea and a full blast of dizziness ran through her, causing her to black out for a moment. Deven watched her, he knew she had done ex and that they had had sex without her consent. He panicked.

"What'd I do last night? Who are you? Like I barely remember you" Jenna said, scared for the answer.

"Jenna relax, you did some things that your probably not proud of, so I won't remind you" Deven replied staring straight ahead but watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Tell me please" Jenna begged.

"You did ecstasy" Deven began "You downed a bottle of jack"

"Why wasn't I dressed?" Jenna asked.

"We had sex, ex tends to make you…more easy and more…promiscuous, I don't remember it and you don't either, so just don't count it"

"You and me?! I don't even know your name!" Jenna exclaimed as they pulled up at Degrassi, 5 blocks away.

"It's Deven" He said.

"Deven, I never want to see your face again, and if you tell anyone I will---" Jenna said, teeth bared.

"You won't, remember it never happened" Deven said as he opened Jenna's door for her to get out, she jumped and walked fast to school, the door slammed and the car sped off.

Alli and Clare waited in the girls bathroom, in the biggest stall.

"I can't go out looking like this Alli! I'll get called a slut or something bad!" Clare said.

"Slut-ty makeover Clare…Really, just take the sweatshirt off" Alli said.

Clare took off the sweatshirt and undid her hair. She wore low rise tight skinny jeans, with a tight black t-shirt that said "Support the Cause" in big white letters.

"Clare, the thong?" Alli said. They spent hours giggling about the hot pink thong they had bought at Victoria Secrets.

"Alli! No, it's to much!" Alli rolled her eyes and took off her sweatshirt. Her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a tight purple corset style shirt with thin straps and of course, Alli being Alli, a lacy thong was playing peek a boo.

"Clare...At least pull your shirt up a little and show some waist" Alli protested and pulled the loose part of Clare's shirts into a ball, rubber band it and tucked it into her shirt, Clare's waist was exposed, Alli felt accomplished.

"Now for the shoes…" Alli said. She pulled out stiletto sandal type shoes out of her backpack. The girls put them on and lastly put on earrings. Both looked at least 17 by now. This idea was sure to tick KC off, and more importantly draw attention.

Jenna ran inside and signed in at the office. KC watched her from afar, not sure what to think, but he knew he had to confront her. As Jenna walked off to class, KC pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Jenna, why was I talking to some guy last night and not you?" KC said sharply.

"KC please…I made a mistake, let me go, I have to go" Jenna said shakily.

"Jenna just tell me" KC said.

"You'll be mad, I'll get my stuff from your room and I'll beg my parents to let me come back" Jenna said as she got out of the room. She was done with this school, this town and everything. She wanted to runaway.

The class bell buzzed and everyone crowded out of their classroom. Clare and Alli pushed out of the bathroom, they strutted down the hallways, getting second looks from every single guy that they passed. Johnny's mouth dropped. KC came out of the closet to see what everyone was talking about.

"Alli…?" Johnny said slowly in pure shock. KC looked down the hallway to see both girls getting whistles and everything. Alli was enjoying all of the attention, and Clare was blushing with her heart thumping.

The commotion settled as the girls turned the corner. They giggled as Alli put a zip up sweatshirt over her look, afraid a teacher would catch her. Both couldn't stop smiling all until KC came jogging up to them.

"Clare! Sorry I didn't call you, I was busy with something" KC said with all of his fake honesty.

"Or someone" Alli said as she stood behind Clare, folding her arms.

"Alli stay out of it" KC said.

"Make me" Alli smirked.

"Fine…Anyways…Clare, you look awesome" KC said "And as your boyfriend, I was wondering if I could take you to the movies tonight?"

"Uh…Sure" Clare said not knowing what to say.

"What?" Alli said in a hushed tone.

"Sounds good…Love you Clare" KC leaned over for a kiss on the lips but Clare turned her head and had him kiss her cheek.

"O…Kay" Clare said as KC walked off.

"Clare! What the hell? Whatever happened to mission dump KC and find you a new man…Reese"

"I can't Alli, I froze" Clare said. But secretly she was happy that KC had wanted the new her.

"Wait…Clare! This is awesome!" Alli said bubbly.

"Why…?" Clare replied.

"Because! You can stand him up this way! Leave him at the door, or if he meets you at the movies then don't show up…Or better! Bring someone else to the movies"

"Alli…" Clare said "No guy likes me"

"Yeah they do, we just have to find one…Or a few" Alli said.

"Please Alli, not Reese that would be embarrassing" Clare begged.

"Reese it is…And some cute guys from the ravine, I'll just make a call" Before Clare could talk, Alli was on the phone with Reese and saying how awesome it would be to have him and some of his guy friends come to the movies with her and Clare. Alli closed the phone and smiled.

"All set!" Alli said.

"Guys…I did something very stupid last night" Said a washed up Jenna. Who was she to talk to Clare and Alli? Especially Clare.

**I am SO SORRY for not writing! Been a lot of reviews and I've had this chapter for awhile, debating whether to post it. Theres no Creese (Rlare?) whatever Clare/Reese but next chapter will have more on there relationship. Once again taking it slow, people don't just fall in love ridiculously fast –or alteast my characters won't haha. Review! **


	5. Makeups, Breakups, and Reality

"Guys…I did something very stupid last night" Said a washed up Jenna. Who was she to talk to Clare and Alli? Especially Clare.

"I can tell you something else you did that was very stupid" Clare said. Alli's eyed bugged out at her remark to Jenna. This was the first time in Clare's life that she had a comeback.

"Alli…Let's talk elsewhere so Clare bear won't hear us" Jenna half smiled in her trashy girl manner.

"Ok…" Alli said. There were so many things that everyone didn't know. Jenna didn't know Clare knew about her and KC, KC didn't know Clare knew about him and Jenna and then on.

"Alli! Really?" Clare hissed at her possibly ex-best friend.

"Clare, sometimes Jenna and I have to have our bonding moments, something that her and I share which you and I don't, go away" Alli said cruely.

Clare's face fell as she walked off quickly, not wanting anyone to see her tears. She some how walked out of the school and to a nearby park. She sat down and stared. Her life was a mess.

"Alli...KC and I have been fooling around for awhile" Jenna started. Alli looked concerned for Jenna and listened closely.

"I live at his group home, but last night I just couldn't take him, he was all over me" Jenna said as she attempted to play the victim in this law and order episode.

"So I left, and went to the ravine" Jenna said "I was planning on hooking up with Reese, have you seen him? He's gorgeous and so devious…Anyways I hooked up with a guy named Deven from another school because I took some pill and I guess I was all over him"

"Jenna…" Alli said slowly. She was planning on getting after her, telling her what a whore she was, but something made her think. Jenna could be pregnant, she could have a STD or anything really. Jenna was there when Alli needed a friend, guess she can't focus on bitch slapping her.

"Were you safe?" Alli said softer.

"That's it, I don't know, I wasn't safe with KC either" Jenna said "Now I really think I should get tested or something"

Clare dazed around and sat on the swings. Her feet skimmed the glimpses of sand in the snow. She was so focused on everything that was wrong. KC didn't love her, Alli didn't want her, hadn't seen Reese in days. She was about to burst out crying until and hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see a brown haired boy.

"Your crying" He said "Why?"

"I'm screwed Reese, I have nothing" Clare said.

"Tell me about" Reese said as he sat down on the swing right next to her. He took out a cigarette and his lighter and proceeded to inhale.

KC sat in history class. He was very bored from everything despite all that's happening. What a naïve little boy to think he'd get away with all this, he'd eventually break Clare's heart and get called out as a fraud.

"So that's my story" Clare said as tears streaked down.

"I knew KC would do this" Reese said as he inhaled some more.

"But Alli? Nah, you guys were tight" Reese said he blew smoke into her face, it wasn't cigerrette smoke she was smelling, something stronger.

"What's that?" Clare said staring right at him.

"I said you and—" Reese began

"No that, what your smoking" Clare asked, she was tempted to try it.

"Weed" Reese replied, confused why the good girl would care.

"Can I try?" Clare asked pleadingly.

"No Clare" Reese said back sternly.

"I've never done anything bad—" Clare began

"You talk to me, I'm like what, a demon in the bible hm?" Reese said jokingly, hoping to get Clare's mind off the drugs.

"Your only like 30% bad, and anyways back to the point, I have to be bad, I've been good so long that maybe like, I'm meant to rebel or something" Clare said.

"Rebel? Please Clare, don't say that" Reese said with a smirk.

"If I'm pregnant, I'm going to leave Degrassi and let no one know, except you cause your like my bestie" Jenna said the last part with a smile.

"Jenna were not 'besties'" Alli said, finally realizing that losing Clare would be like losing a limb.

"Best friends, sisters?" Jenna said still so happy.

"Just to let you know, I've known about your hooking up with KC since forever, so does Clare, and if you're pregnant, damn right you deserve it" Alli said coldly before walking off. Jenna sat there souly shaken.

"You have to help me Reese, I can't keep continuing the way I am" Clare said as she got up and started to walk off.

"Fine, later, after we hang out Clare, I barely know you" Reese said as he walked after her. They headed back to school, freezing in the storm coming in. When they arrived KC and Alli were crossing paths at the school's entrance, in which they both saw Clare and Reese walking in.

"Well Reese I had such a good time, we should do it again" Clare said to Reese with a wink, something they had rehearsed outside for a few minutes. KC heard this and fumed while Alli just watched in amusement.

"You were awfully good company" Reese said as he kissed her hand and smiled down at her.

"Oh hey look its KC!" Clare said. KC stormed up.

"Bye friend" Reese said as he walked off.

"Clare! What the hell!" KC yelled at her.

"Babe were going out to the movies tonight, don't get so rash" Clare said, terribly scared that she was saying something utterly stupid.

"What was that, with Reese?" KC demanded.

"He's a friend KC, just like you and Jenna and Alli, Reese is my friend, ka peesh?"

"Whatever, I'll see you later"

**Later at the movies.**

Alli and Clare had talked it out, they were fine, just a misunderstanding which was forgiven on Clare's part. The girls both looked pretty as they waited at the movies. KC was the first to show up.

"Hey Kace" Alli said.

"What's she doing here?" KC asked.

"Your so angry, she's double dating with Reese and some other friends" Clare fibbed.

"Reese? Oh..kay" KC said dumbfounded.

Reese and a few other friends arrived. KC was the only idiot in the group. Everyone knew they were all going out to the movies so that Reese and Clare could piss off KC being friends. The movie they watched was Friday the 13th.

As the movie played, KC put his arm around Clare comfortably. Clare smiled; he had never been so affectionate towards Clare. Alli nudged Clare, making her stick to the plan.

The screen rolled on to a part with a blonde guy and a ditzy blonde girl at the lake, water skiing topless.

"Wow that looks like Jenna" Alli stated to Reese. KC tensed and took his arm off of Clare.

"Why'd you stop?" Clare asked with innocent confusion.

"Just it's a scary movie" KC said.

"You know what's really scary, the thought of Jenna and KC together" Reese blurted out.

"Shut up man" KC said, hoping Reese wouldn't push it.

"Why? I think it wouldn't get very hot in there" Reese chuckled.

"Knock it off" KC said coolly.

"That Jenna is such a whore, she was telling me about all the guys she's hooked up, so gross" Alli said.

"Clare, we need to talk" KC said as he grabbed Clare's arm and pulled her out of her seat, dragging her out of the movie theatre and into the back alley.

"I think we have to break up" KC said.

"Really, cause that's just what I was about to say" Clare said.

"Oh?" KC said.

"I've known about you and Jenna for the past few weeks KC" Clare said with tears going down her face.

"How?" KC said.

"Easy, you think Alli wouldn't tell me? How could you KC? I did nothing" Clare said choking back tears.

"That's right Clare you did do nothing, you're so dumb that you didn't even know I liked Jenna"

"I really like how you continually proceeded with her, and keeping me on the side" Clare said.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Break your heart?" KC said lowly. Reality hit him; he lost Jenna earlier and now Clare. His voice choked.

"It would have been a whole lot easier then this whole situation coming down to this!" Clare yelled, tears coming down her face.

"Damn it Clare, you're so freaking retarded, I was trying to protect you and your low self esteem, you should at least appreciate that" KC screamed back.

"Go home Clare, go to bed, go to sleep, heck go screw around, just get the hell away from me" KC said, getting the final word.

Clare was silent. She ran home and went to bed, just like KC said to do and fell asleep. She didn't want to go to school. Everything was too real. Nothing was going her way. Clare couldn't be bad, she couldn't be good anymore, she was no one.

KC stormed to the group home and went to bed. Jenna's smell lingered in the sheets. He missed her, not sure why but he was emotionally connected.


	6. Bondage

March

April

May

June

July

August

September-New school year

The last months in ninth grade were all a daze to Clare. Vaguely she remembers Jenna leaving school. Alli soon explained she was pregnant with a guy who she had a drunken relationship with. Clare almost felt bad, but those feelings were replaced with satisfactory. Not that Jenna had got pregnant, but that KC was finally miserable. Karma's a bitch huh?

Throughout the summer she distanced her self from any kind of a relationship with another guy. She ignored texts from Reese, whom she hadn't bothered to contact since the last day of school when she caught his eye, smiled and left without saying a word. However her and Alli were still friends, like always. Clare often kept away from social situations when Alli offered. She wanted to stay meek for the summer.

Many times during summer Clare thought of how weird and wrong she had been. Anything from believing KC, to biting Declan's neck out of pure loneliness, the events replayed in her head over and over, all the feelings of horrification came back. Yeah, Clare knew she was just a little off, maybe she needed medication like her parent's said she did when she skipped bible camp.

On top of her silently broken up life, Clare's parents were going through a divorce. All the time they would fight in front of her, if not in front of her it was loud enough to be heard from outside. Good Christian family? Yeah right, more like pitiful excuses all shaped into a family. In exchange for her parents fighting, they agreed to get her laser eye surgery to boost her self confidence. Which it really didn't but, Clare put a happy face on to make them feel a tad better.

Clare walked to school for now on instead of taking a ride from her parents. Dressed in a faded blue baby doll shirt, along with grey skinny jeans. Clare decided to chop off her long locks for a shorter more stand out hairstyle. Watching where she was going, Clare hadn't noticed she stepped right in front of a moving…hearse? Who died? The funeral car lightly tapped her legs, startling both driver and Clare. Frightened, Clare accidently tripped. The driver, whom was obviously confused, came out of the car. He dressed in all black, from his grey jeans, to his black blazer, to his black hair. Clare studied him.

"Your not dead" The dark haired boy said as he leaned down to see who he had rear ended.

"Damn it" Clare said as she realized she had skinned her arm on the pavement. Not even acknowledging the person literally a foot away.

The boy smirked and instinctively had to make fun of Clare.

"I could back up and re bump into you, maybe this time I'll go at a faster speed" He said.

"What! Why would you say that?" Clare said completely confused by this stranger.

"I assumed you were trying to get a serious injury, you seemed upset I didn't hit you harder" Eli said casually.

"And why exactly would you think that?" Clare asked, trying to reveal the true crazy motives of this person. Replaying her small talk with him, and all the words of their last minutes together, Clare realized she sounded suicidal, and a bit nuts. Gee, this is just dandy.

"Oh…Uh…I should go…" Clare said as she stood up and brushed her self off. She knew she acted like an ass towards him.

"Wait, what's your name?" Eli asked as if nothing had happened just now.

"Clare" She said easily as she felt her face get hot.

"Eli" He said.

"See you around?" Clare said, not meaning to come out as a question.

"Guess you will" Eli said as he got back into his car and parked. Everyone was gone, except for the freshman waiting for their tour around the school.

Clare rushed as she ran to homeroom where she easily sat next to Alli and nudged her. Alli squealed, relieved her friend was in the same homeroom.

"Dang Clare, look cute" Alli chuckled.

"And you do too, as always" Clare complimented.

The classes that day went by easily. Luckily, she had only seen KC a few times and saw Reese from a distance. She felt way too insecure to be friends this year. Now it was time for her last class.

"Find your seats" Mrs. Kwan said sternly to the entering class. Clare found her spot with her name on it and sat down. She began to doodle as there was still time left till the bell. Reese walked in, and saw Clare. Immediately he sat down next to her and switched the name tags. Clare glanced over at him and half smiled.

"Well? Haven't seen you for a while" Reese said, trying to get Clare's attention.

"I've been really busy" Clare said back, making the slightest eye contact.

"Too busy to even say hi?" Reese said, digging through Clare's made layers.

"Yes, that busy" Clare said.

"I really don't mean to come off as rude, but I'm just not very talkative right now" Clare added after a moments silence.

"Oh..Kay, rumor going around that you and KC are back on" Reese said.

"What? Who started that? Cause were not together." Clare hissed back at him.

"Me. It's not a rumor, just wanted to know if you were seeing anyone."

Clare rolled her eyes at him and stared at front. Just then, Eli strolled in and Mrs. Kwan looked up at him.

"You must be Eli, your next to Clare" Mrs. Kwan said glancing around. She realized Reese was in the wrong spot.

"Pfft, Clare, play along ok? This guy is such a loser" Reese smiled evily.

"Reese, he's not just go back to your spot" Clare said.

"Reese, move before I get the principal" The teacher ordered.

"Bleh, fine…Have fun sitting next to the most boring and depressing person to walk the earth" Reese added before moving. Eli sat down next to Clare, a half smile rolled onto his perfect mouth. People like Reese never got to him.

"Clare, it was nice to rear end you this morning" Eli said just loud enough for Reese to hear. And of course, Reese assumed they had sex, this morning. How kinky, the first day of school, wonder if they did it in the hearse…Reese thought to himself.

The bonding had only just begun.


	7. Hope

The next two months were easier than expected for Clare at school. KC kept his distance. Eli stayed within walking distance and Reese watched from a distance, secretly hating himself for not visiting her over the summer. Reese was so upset that, he spread a cruel rumor about Clare, one that was so hateful, and now he regretted it.

"I heard we slept together" Eli said casually as Clare closed her locker and found him standing there.

"What?" Clare said as she sort of smiled, hoping it was a joke.

"However, I haven't heard if it was any good yet" Eli said as he leaned over to talk to Clare quietly. Clare chuckled.

"If you're implying we should sleep together, you have to buy me dinner first" Clare said. Eli smirked at the comment.

"Not that" Eli said as they both sat down in the library "It's a rumor, Alli told me and she also said something about how she was really happy that you got me in the sack…" Eli said awkwardly, but he liked making Clare feel uncomfortable, and he liked to push her to find her real personality.

"Who could have started that?" Clare said

"I don't know, but it's not the truth so it shouldn't matter" Eli said.

"True, but that's not who I am" Clare said as she picked up her phone to read her texts. One from her mom that said: Not going to be home all weekend and today, you can take care of yourself.

Quickly Clare called her mom. She was obviously confused.

"Mom, why won't you be home?" Clare asked. Eli listened to the conversation.

"Dad and I are going to a 4 day marriage counseling, we think your old enough to stay by yourself" Said Mrs. Edwards.

"Okay mom I'll see you Monday…" Clare said, hiding her confusion.

"Wait, Clare, please don't be like Darcy and get raped over the weekend, I really don't need your drama" Mrs. Edwards said before Clare hung up. Eli acted like he hadn't heard that.

"I know you heard most of that" Clare said raising her eyebrows at Eli.

But before Eli could say anything Reese pulled up a chair in the middle of them.

"Reese. Hello" Clare said blankly.

"I just wanted to know if you ever had any feelings for me" Reese said.

"Well that's random" Clare said as she watched as Eli moved to another table as if nothing happened.

"I just have to know, because I was really into you, and I wanted you to be with me for a really long time" Reese said.

"I don't know Reese, yeah, I liked you, and had a big fat crush on you last year" Clare began "But last year I was so hung up on KC, that I might have used you"

"Huh…I got used by a girl in a way I shouldn't have been used" Reese said cockily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clare said innocently.

"Please, Clare bear, if I may call you that" Reese said "We all know about your little adventure on the first day of school with dark child over there" Eli began to listen in.

"Yeah, he tapped me with his hearse on the first day of school" Clare said unknowingly.

"You say that like it's no big deal" Reese questioned.

"It didn't hurt, not like I haven't been bumped into before by much smaller objects" Clare said, not knowing she sounded extremely dirty to Reese.

"This isn't the first time it has happened?" Reese asked, beginning to get slightly turned on by the conversation.

"Of course not! Conner got me with his small bouncy ball the other day and lots of other times that I probably don't remember" Clare said. Eli was trying to figure out why Reese was so interested in the accident in the parking lot.

"Wow…I am so turned on right now" Reese said.

"What?" Clare barked at him.

"Your totally one of those…slutty school girls that's like secretively naughty beyond campus" Reese answered.

"No…I'm not" Clare said.

"There you go again! Man you and I would be perfect together" Reese said.

"Too bad I would never date an ignorant idiot like you, I'm a virgin Reese" Clare said extremely angry as she gathered her stuff and walked off of campus. Eli trailed behind her, wanting to talk.

Being as mad as she was, Clare kept walking out the gates, definitely not wanting to be there. Her plan was to go home, eat ice cream and go to sleep.

"Clare wait" Eli said. It spooked her a little but she turned around to see what he wanted.

"I'll give you a ride" Eli said as he got in his hearse and pulled up next to Clare.

"I live…sort of to the right of the park…" Clare said.

"I'll keep that in mind, seatbelts please" Eli said as he drove away from Degrassi.

"But I was going home" Clare said uneasily.

"And I'm going to take you outside of home, you'll see" Eli said.

"This is kidnap, take me home" Clare demanded.

"Ok, were taking a time out from reality for a while" Eli said as he turned up the screamo music.

In twenty minutes they had driven all the way up to the top of a mountain overlooking the city. It was still early so it wasn't exactly peaceful.

"Hope you weren't expecting anything romantic" Eli said keeping his eyes on Clare.

"Not at all" Clare said as she scooted next to Eli on the hoof of the hearse.

"I know that Reese was a jerk to you, and I can tell you and KC had a…difficult past" Eli said.

"But I don't care, because even if you were having affairs with those guys, I'd still be your friend, I hope you know that" Eli said, for once not being sarcastic.

"I think I could sense that" Clare said, relaxing, but secretly her heart was thumping.

"You're probably the most understanding person I've ever met, and it's weird because we barely know each other" Clare said as if she were saying her wedding vows.

"Hm well your entertaining" Eli said to break the intense mood.

The sun was starting to go down and the city lights twinkled below them. Clare was feeling sleepy but the November air kept her cold so it kept her awake.

"I'll take you home now" Eli said as he slid off the hood to the driver's seat. The drive home was quiet, as no talk was even offered. In a matter of time Eli pulled up at Clare's house and shut the car off.

"Walk me to the door" Clare said sleepily, awake Clare would have had never said that.

"Demanding" Eli said as he opened her door and walked her out.

Clare unlocked the door and turned the light on and slipped her jacket off.

"Goodnight Eli" Clare said as she turned the lights on. The house was messy and Clare's parents wedding photo was smashed on the wood floor. Almost like they wanted her to feel bad. Eli walked away and glanced back at Clare before driving back.

"Clare?" Asked a drunken male voice from the back living room.

"Hi?" Clare replied.

"Clare, love come here" Said Mr. Edwards. Clare walked into the room he was in. What she saw was her dad's face covers with small scratches and what looks like scratches from her mother on his arm.

"Sweetheart, your mom's run off" Her dad said. Clare was now extremely flustered.

"She said that you and her were going to a marriage counseling...thing" Clare said.

"Lies! She ran off with a man whom she has been having an affair with for the last three years" Mr. Edwards said as he slammed his drink on the wooden table.

Not knowing what to say, or do, Clare backed up and ran upstairs. Tears flew down her face in a angry mess. First Darcy, now her own mother. Always running off. She hid her face in the pillow only to be met with her father's mad grip.

"Clare, I must say that you deserve this, it is your fault that the love of my life fled away!" Before Clare could escape her fathers grip he had already punched the side of her eye and shoved her off the bed before leaving her.

Never in Clare's life had she experienced this. She loved her father, and was going to assume this was a onetime thing. She could only hope.


	8. By Myself

The previous night was all a blur. Vaguely she remembered her father being mad drunk and a fist coming in contact with her face. She was knocked out cold till the morning light pooled in from the window. Hazily Clare stood up, using the bedroom furniture for support to her wobbly legs. Rubbing her eyes' gently she feels insane pressure and swelling. Assuming it was probably just a bump or a headache to an extreme, Clare leaves it be. Before opening her door, Clare stretches her back out; the night sleeping on the floor did no good. Everything hurt. But when Clare lingered her hands on her hip, excruciating pain occurred. Time to look in the mirror, Clare thought. The side of her left eye was black and blue, a skimmer of dried blood peaked on the edge of her hairline. Turning around and lifting her shirt up halfway, a fairly large bruise was covering her side. Not wanting to upset her father with the mess he made, Clare washed her face, cleaned the blood up and put heavy amounts of makeup on her bruised face. She looked fine as long as she re-applied regularly. As for the bruised side, dark clothes were preferred.

Clare needed a way out of the house. Being near her father wasn't the best idea for now. Simply getting dressed in her regular clothing, Clare skidded out of the house with ease. Texting Alli as she walked to the park. Not like her father would come looking. He probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"Clare?" Called a familiar voice in which she despised right now.

"Yay, really Reese, go away" Clare snapped.

"I know I was out of line yesterday" Reese apologized

"More like way across the border" Clare mumbled.

"O-kay, I deserved that, and I'm fine with you being with Eli" Reese said as he sat on the bench.

"Thanks for your approval, but were not together were just friends" Clare said.

"So you're available?" Reese persuaded.

"Technically" Clare confirmed.

"I don't know why we were close last year, but this year I'm like, chop liver to you" Reese said.

"That's the thing, I don't think we were close, I was looking for ways to make KC upset and frankly I don't even know why I chose you to help me with that" Clare said.

"Because I was there for you when you needed me, I have always been there Clare, and all you want to do is argue but when really, I could be the perfect one for you" Reese said innocently.

"Can we not make this difficult? I have different feelings now and I've changed, you have too, even if you can't tell" Clare said, debating between where her heart pulled, Reese or Eli. Or single.

"Sure, but when Eli runs away or attempts suicide when your with him, don't expect the pity card" Reese said. The words chilled Clare.

"Why are you so hard on him? He's nice and actually really sweet" Clare argued.

"His past is what made him, him" Reese said calmly "He tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrists and bleeding out in a bath tub, don't ask how I know this, word went around when he first came here"

"So you make fun of someone who's possibly suicidal?" Clare said as she picked up her bag "Even though I don't believe you, that's sick and wrong, even for you, goodbye Reese" With that Clare walked off into town where she met up with Alli.

"Hey Clare oh my gosh I have so much to talk about" Alli babbled on as they walked the streets.

"Drew is now my new boyfriend" Alli said "its love, it's really quiet awesome"

"How'd that happen?" Clare asked.

"The first day I saw him, I knew we were meant to be and I bet he felt the same way" Alli said dreamily.

"Nuff about me how's the 'friend'?" Alli giggled.

"Good" Clare replied.

"Uh-oh what happened?" Alli asked.

"Nothing at all, he's really fine but Reese said something to me about him" Clare said as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Continue" Alli said.

"He tried to commit suicide, it's a rumor that went around and I don't know if it's true or what" Clare said.

"Whatever you do, don't talk to him about it, he might think you believe Reese" Alli said.

"But I might!" Clare said.

"Don't, if Eli is happy spending time with you, it shouldn't matter what his past is" Alli said, making Clare happier.

"Heard KC got a new girlfriend" Alli said to break the silence.

"Not like I care but who?" Clare said.

"Audrey Miller, total snob and dumber then a brick" Alli said.

"Hey Alli" Called Drew. So it was real, Clare didn't believe her at first but now that relationship is confirmed.

"I have to go Clare, see you at school!" Alli said as she pranced off happily to her 'beau'.

After walking around for a good ten more minutes, Clare decided on calling her dad, to see if he was alright. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail. This was odd, even for someone with a possible hangover; her father always answered the phone. Frightened, Clare decided to do the right thing, which was checking on her father. In a spry manner Clare ran back home.

The house was clean, cleaner then it was previously. It felt empty and cold, like no one lived in it. A note was placed in the center of the coffee table, labeled Clare. Opening it quickly, the words sent a wave of panic down Clare's back.

'My dearest Clare, I am so sorry that I hurt you. It's not me, and you don't deserve that. It's not right for me to stay around any longer. You're far better off without me and I know this isn't right for me to leave like this, especially since you're so young. But I know you're mature and for the past months you have taken care of yourself. Don't worry about the bills, I'll take care of it, just remember to take care of you.'

The letter dropped out of Clare's hand. Even though the fighting was horrendous, she still wanted to have a family to come home too, and to talk about her day. All alone in a big house would be a dream to most other peers her age but for Clare, it was nerve racking. She couldn't tell anyone, not her closest most dearest ones couldn't know. She didn't want their pity. What if their parents called the police? What if she were to be sent to live in an orphanage? The thoughts whirled in her head like a tornado, and a conclusion came to mind. Clare Edwards was no longer a private school girl with the loving family and most likely to succeed life; she was now an orphan, in short of words.

AN: / Tell me what you think. There's no Éclare moments as I don't want this to be mushy love story all about them as that's fairly boring and I'm pretty happy how this story is turning out, it'll have a balance of the different characters in Clare's life. Review please! And if possible answer questions at bottom.

Fritz or Reese?

Should KC get a bigger story line? If no, then who?

.


	9. Complications

The weekend moved faster than usual. Clare stayed far away from her friends to avoid accidently saying something she'd regret. With her emotional state of mind cooling down, Clare was gripping the fact that her family was one large nut house. That's right, because they all left the youngest and weakest to save themselves, which is weird because if they were lions, she'd be dead.

The bruises hadn't disappeared from her face. They were darker now and required more work and attention. However Clare had a more fool proof way to cover it. She would say that she fell headfirst onto her carpet, resulting in a rug burn which has to be covered. The tiny white bandage covered the bruise and as long as it didn't fall off, Clare would be fine.

Patiently Clare waited in the library, she was over an hour or so early for her first class, but it gave her a chance to try out the bandage. She had to make sure not to sweat as the makeup was still caked on a small section that wasn't covered. Before Clare could worry, Eli appeared in the library.

"You're early" Clare said surprised.

"Yeah…Nothing better to do" Eli said. He was tired from his weekend His aunt and uncle were the biggest drag. Always asking if he was alright, if he was feeling ok, if there's anything they can do. To his family, Eli was a misunderstood teenager with baggage in which he will eventually let go of. But to Eli, he was just living out whatever life was to throw at him.

"What'd you do this weekend?" Asked an almost curious Eli. Thinking that Clare had a much more posh life then him.

"Oh nothing, nothing, stayed home, parents were gone the entire time so I uhh watched movies and did homework and then I uh hung out with Alli a little bit, she has a new boyfriend, Drew, their pretty perfect together and oh! If you're wondering what the bandage is, I landed head first and got rug burn, right on my side of the face ha-ha ouchie much" Clare said speeding through her words like a nascar driver.

"Yeah, looks like you got a bruise too" Eli said reaching for Clare's face. His fingers gently pushed away a piece of hair as he touched the bruise. A simple brush to the face uncovered much more bruising, even a slender cut.

"Stop it Eli" Clare said moving her head away. Her face hurt so bad and a headache was emerging. However the fact that Eli had just seen more of her face didn't cross her mind until brought up.

"There's no burn Clare" Eli said in a matter of fact manner. He didn't understand why she would lie.

"I should go, alright…I'll see you last period in English I suppose" Clare said as she got up.

"Now your hiding something, that just makes me want to figure it out" Eli said, stopping Clare in her tracks

"Please! I lied once and it's no big deal" Clare said trying to sound superior towards Eli.

"Now I'm involved, and I can't stay away and just forget about this" Confronted Eli. Clare stood silent, avoiding eye contact with Eli. Her heart told her to tell, but her brain said no way.

"Why'd you lie? And since it's no big deal how about telling me what you want to say" Eli said. He read Clare like a book, no doubt about that.

"Because if I told you everything wouldn't be alright anymore and I wouldn't be Clare" She said.

"Your still Clare if you tell me, I know you want to tell me" Eli said lowering his voice.

"I'm not going to tell you here, it's to open" Clare said.

"Nobody is here, the ancient librarian can't hear ok?" Eli said "Speak" She couldn't lie; she had to tell him, it has to come out sometime.

"My mom left for another man, my dad blamed me and decided to wail on me" Clare began "then the other day while I was with Alli, he left and now I'm all alone in a empty house with nothing to do but wait around. They don't call at all and my sister Darcy doesn't even know and I don't want her to worry so please don't say I have to bring her home from Kenya because I'm not" Clare said in one big breath.

"Clare…" Eli mumbled as he embraced Clare. The butterflies started fluttering all over again in Clare's stomach. Almost as if Eli knew that Clare wanted something more, he kissed her forehead gently and loosened his grip.

"Uhh" Eli said, wondering if he had gone too far by kissing her forehead.

"Tell me a secret" Clare said as if she wanted to 'even out the score'. A long time ago, she had heard Darcy talk to her friends about how secrets built relationships and trust, who knew if that was real.

As he curved his mouth into a side grin, Eli had to pick a secret that wasn't too deep.

"I live with my aunt and uncle instead of my parents, I was kicked out for being too uncontrollable" Eli said, once again he was completely calm.

"Uncontrollable?" Clare questioned.

"You're not the best listener Clare, but my parents said I was too disengaged from society, which is probably true" Eli said, ending his secret speech.

"Thank you Eli" Clare said as she looked at him one last time before leaving for class. Before she had time to absorb, Clare's phone went off. It was Alli.

"Hello?" Clare said.

"Where are you?" Alli said.

"Going to homeroom you?" Clare answered.

"Meet me in the library" Alli said, it was a demand, not a question.

Going back to the library was a short walk since Clare was just there. Eli was sitting in the same spot while Alli motioned for Clare to come sit next to her. A coy smile to Eli and she was sitting next to Alli.

"What's wrong?" Clare said.

"Drew used me! We sort of skipped all the bases and went for a home run last night, I didn't think he'd want to but it happened and now he won't even talk nor look at me!" Alli squealed.

"Wow, and I thought he didn't talk or look at you yesterday" Clare said.

"I know, but come on Clare, as a guy you have to talk after that, it's the code" Alli said obviously upset.

"You should get revenge" Clare said after a few seconds.

"Hmm…I should date one of his friends…Like Fitz" Alli said.

"He's Johnny's friend too right? Kill two birds with one stone" Clare said.

"I love you Clare!" Alli said as she hugged Clare and grabbed her arm.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked as they passed Eli.

"You're going to be my wing woman! We have to find Fitz" Alli giggled. Clare waved to Eli and off her and Alli went.

"The basement?" Clare questioned.

"Johnny used to smoke down here…And hang out with his friends" Said Alli as the girls got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Fitz…Fitz…" Alli called out.

"What?" Fitz called back.

"There you are!" Alli said as she sat down beside the boy whom was hiding underneath the staircase.

"Here I am" Fitz said, very confused by Alli's visit. However he was pleasantly surprised Clare was here. Ever since he figured out she was way smart, he had a bit of a crush.

"I've had a huge crush on you, for awhile so I was wondering… would you go out with me?" Alli asked.

"Well…Ok then, but your paying" Fitz said.

"Thank you!" Alli said as she kissed Fitz's cheek and skidaddled up the staircase with Clare.

AN: What do you think will happen? Sorry it took so long! I HAD to watch the new Degrassi episode with Eli in it so I didn't go all OOC when I wrote this!


	10. Just Forget The World

As December ran its course, Clare hadn't heard a peep from her parents. Living alone had benefits but more downs. She had to lie to teachers about why her parents no longer attended PTSA meetings, lie to her friends about why they can't sleepover, lie to herself and say that everything would be fine. Even though she was surviving, she really wasn't.

Alli on the other hand was basically 'living it up' as she had put it. In one month she managed to make Drew jealous by her fake boyfriend 'Fitz'…No one knew his real name. Fitz didn't know her deceitful plans which to Clare seemed unfair but Alli said he'd get over it real quick; Clare didn't bother to argue the subject.

The date was the 15th, meaning she had known Eli for four months, but it also meant that Darcy had been gone for a year and four months. Even though the pain had dulled, she missed Darcy and all their 'sister' moments.

Even though the majority of things were going okay, there was one minor problem, which was that Fitz openly hated on Eli and his newly acquired friend Adam. Clare and Alli tried to sort through the boys issues by talking to them. Did that work? Heck no! Fitz fibbed (haha) and said that he would try, just for Alli, to be ever so kind. But Fitz being the king of antagonizing decided to piss Eli off by trashing his hearse with graffiti and a broken mirror. Eli decided to use force and pushed Fitz down. Fitz didn't fight back, instead ran to Alli and said he couldn't hang around such a mean person whom blamed him for everything. Alli believed him, Clare believed Eli. Thus resulting in Clare and Alli bickering thus meaning they won't be talking for a while.

"She's so dull" Alli exclaimed to Fitz, whom roamed through his locker looking for his keys.

"Clare? I think she's smart, just not people smart, like you Alli" Fitz said in an oddly charming way, Alli didn't think much of it.

"Aren't you sweet" Alli said as she grabbed his arm and forcefully made him hold her hand. Strangely, Fitz found this romantic.

"Alli, it's weird how we came together, but I like it" Fitz said confessing as they strolled to the parking lot.

"You like me? Why? I treat you terribly! You're like my little push toy and I'll use you as I please, which is how I treat everyone but…whoa" Alli said surprised. She didn't mean to make Fitz like her.

"Yeah you do, but you keep me in line and I've never have had that" Fitz said as he started the car. Realizing he was the only person in the parking lot and that Eli's car was a straight shot if he backed up.

"But baby right now I'm going to do something you're not going to love" Fitz said. His tone went from flirty to dark in a matter of seconds.

"Wait what are you doing Fitz?" Alli asked as Fitz pulled forward as far as possible.

"Just making sure Eli stays in line" Fitz said as a sly smile came through his face. Before anyone could say anything, Fitz reserved as fast he could and slammed right into Eli's hearse.

"Oh my god Fitz! Floor it! I can't get caught" Alli yelled as Fitz drove away at top speed.

The ice forced the car to skid on certain parts of the road. The car wasn't slowing down despite the urging of the brakes. As the two came upon traffic, they had no choice but to swerve into an snow ditch. The accident wasn't even really an accident, more like a bumper that saved other peoples lives.

"Well that was fun" Fitz said. His adrenaline flowed through him making him feel invincible.

"Fitz! What the hell! I could be dead" Alli said.

"But your not, so just go thank god and move on" Fitz said with a smile as they both breathed heavily. The heater had stopped working.

"I'll be happy when you dig us out" Alli said gruffly as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Back at Degrassi, Clare was reading a book in the library, trying to find the meaning behind Huckleberry Finn even though there's said to be none. The school was warm and there were few students left. Since it was the last day till winter break, Clare decided to embrace the sight of what people are left at school before returning home to her empty home for a Christmas all alone. As she almost got lost in her own thoughts, she saw the weirdest thing. KC and Reese walking down the hall, laughing and being the best of friends. They both saw Clare staring in amusement and waved mockingly at her. Clare quickly snapped her head down to read her book.

"Hey Clare" Greeted Eli as he walked by and slid onto the chair next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Clare asked.

"Thanks Clare I'm doing fine" Eli joked.

"Sorry, but its Christmas and you should be home doing Christmas-y stuff right?" Clare asked.

"I was on my way home, but my car got busted in the parking lot so my uncle is having it towed to the auto shop" Eli said.

"So now you're just hanging around the school doing nothing" Clare asked before realizing she was doing the same thing. Eli stared at her in amusement.

"Oh ha-ha jokes on me I get it" Clare said as she closed her book.

"I guess I feel sort of bad now…" Eli said bantering her.

"As your punishment, your walking me home" Clare said as she picked up her bag and waited for Eli at the door.

"Well?" Clare said.

"Yes ma'am" Eli said as he walked next to her down the hallway. The storm had really come on strong. Everything was white and blowing. Both were dressed in light sweaters, which quickly became wet with snow. Obviously they couldn't talk as Clare had planned.

Thankfully, Clare's house was only a few blocks from the school. Clare unlocked the door and both she and Eli went inside.

"It's so cold!" Clare said as she flipped the light switch on.

"I should get going" Eli said.

"Uhh...You can stay, it would be impolite of me to not let you" Clare said hoping she didn't come off as if she didn't want him to stay.

"Eh…I don't really want to stay alone with you…You might take advantage of me" Eli said sarcastically.

"I'll try not too" Clare said as she turned the heater on and slipped her shoes off.

Both of them went into the living room to watch TV. Everything on the screen said 'storm' as if no one could see there was a huge white blanket covering their city. Finally Clare found a movie that she had always loved "The Notebook".

"Oh god" Eli said tipping his head back, obviously not for the idea of watching the 'Notebook'.

"It's the best movie of life!" Clare exclaimed.

"Oh Ally I lo-ove you! Oh Noah I love you! Let's get married but before that, let's make out at least fifty times to prove our love!" Eli said sarcastically.

"There's more to the movie then that" Clare said matter a factly.

"Ugh fine, but if you make me watch Twilight I'm so leaving" Eli said.

"I wanna go home" Alli whined as she looked at the clock reading 10pm. Yes, she was in big trouble when she got home.

"Sorry but unless you help shovel then you're not going home" Fitz said.

"Give me a minute" Alli said. She had to find an excuse for why she wasn't home, so she decided to call Clare.

"Clare? It's Alli, listen I'm so sorry, but I need your help" Alli said sincerely.

"What do you need help with?" Clare asked.

"Fitz and I sort of got into an accident and were stuck in the snow…Not the point but I'm going to call my parents and say I'm sleeping over, is that fine?" Alli asked.

"Uh..I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm sure the police have already been called for the fact it's 10 at night and there's a blizzard out…" Clare said.

"I'm screwed Clare, can you have your mom pick me up?" Alli asked.

"Uh…She's out…With my dad" Clare lied.

"Then you come and get me and I'll sleepover at your house" Alli said.

"I'm not allowed to have anyone over when my parents aren't home Alli, you know that" Clare lied once again.

"Ugh…Whatever Clare, now I'm going to get into huge trouble, thanks" The phone clicked off.

"Alli and Fitz are stuck in the snow" Clare said.

"And now you want to go help" Eli suggested.

"Actually, I don't" Clare said even she was surprised by her answer.

"Weird…Clare didn't do the right thing this time" Eli said.

"It's her fault she's 'dating' an idiot" Clare said.

"True…" Eli said "I really should get going Clare"

"But I don't want you to go…I'm sure your aunt and uncle will understand" Clare confessed.

**AN:/ Not too much drama in this chapter…Reese and KC are going to be friends haha, weirdest friendship if you ask me, since the first chapters they hate each other. Really happy with this chapter, Clare and Eli are starting to get closer and who know what that means :P What do you think of Fitz and Alli? Will they last? Will Clare and Alli's friendship be mended? Or will they just move on? Tell me what you think!**


	11. Mercy

In the dawn of morning at Clare's house the TV still played softly while outside was still mess of snow. Eli slowly woke up, his eye's crept open a little, not knowing exactly where he was. He looked down and saw Clare nestled in his arms. Well this was awkwardly nice, Eli thought. Debating on whether to stay or to sneak away in the dawn of morning, he decided to stay and go back to sleep as Clare looked too peaceful.

Clare stretched her back out and rolled her shoulders backwards, until she bumped into something. She looked up to see Eli's face, completely unaware she was freaking out. His arm curved upwards and his hand was at Clare's shoulder. How'd the heck did they fall asleep like this, Clare thought. She checked the time; it read 3am, which meant most people aren't up for at least 3 more hours. With a mind out of ideas, Clare bit the bullet and dozed back to sleep next to Eli, however she wasn't complaining about her situation.

At five' thirty Eli woke up and involuntarily stretched, waking up Clare from her beauty sleep. She rubbed her eyes out thinking everything was a dream but it wasn't. There was a very real and awake Eli right next to her.

"Morning sunshine" Eli said tiredly.

"Oh my gosh…Your gonna be in such big trouble aren't you?" Clare groaned slowly propping herself on her elbows.

"Nah, I'll call and say that I had no signal" Eli smirked. Even with tired eyes he still shined.

Clare and Eli's faces were close. His hot breath sent chills down Clare's spine making her shiver. Her bottom lip quivered pleading to be kissed as his eyes electrified into hers. If he wasn't going to make the move soon, Clare was sure she'd end up eating his face to satisfy her burning desire. One second, two seconds, three seconds…Too long. Clare inhaled before crashing her lips to his, a whirlpool of excitement flew through her as Eli kissed back with more aggression then she had expected. Never had she ever felt so passionate, it felt as if she was playing out a scene in a Nicholas Sparks movie, except this time she wasn't imagining it.

When both were out of air they had to think about they just did. The kiss had so much pent up desire in it, it was so good but almost wrong. They weren't a couple. Eli was mentally beating himself up for not asking her out before this, it didn't feel like Clare's 'style' to Eli.

"Well that was…really…nice" Clare said after a moment of silence.

"Pretty amazing" Eli said, the words slipped out.

"Um…So…" Clare said, not sure of what to say next.

"We should be together Clare" Eli said "I care about you an awful lot and your just so right for me, I'm usually not this 'out there' but I can't let you slip away and I know I should have asked you out instead of endless flirting with you, but I couldn't help it, I just didn't know how to go about this…"

"Me, me, me" Clare said after Eli's small rant.

"What?" Eli said confused.

"It's not all your fault, well maybe like 60%, but I should have been upfront about my feelings for you to" Clare confessed.

"…Hmm…60%? Really? I say we call it 50/50 even" Eli said as he smiled and pulled Clare closer.

Fitz and Alli however weren't as happy. Being taken home by the police to the Bhandari's house was something Fitz hadn't wanted to do. For one Alli's father scared the living shit out of him, two was that it was 2' in the morning and the third consequence was that Fitz was forbidden to see Alli.

"Please dad, it's not his fault" Alli said breaking the silence at the breakfast table. She should have had been more thankful she was able to breakup with Fitz, because she was using him.

"We will not have this discussion. Ever" Mr. Bhandari said.

"So what's next, putting shackles around my ankles and tying me to the wall?" Alli grumbled.

"Enough Alli" Mrs. Bhandari cooed.

"Mom! This isn't the 50's, times have changed and so have I, I should be able to date" Alli complained.

"Go to your room" Mr. Bhandari said as he slammed his fist into the granite countertop, shaking the plates.

"Yes my beholder!" Alli said. She had never acted out before. It could have been that she was tired and malnourished or it could have been because she might have started to care about Fitz. He could have left her in the car, but he didn't. He could have ran from the police. He could have taken advantage of being alone in a car in the middle of nowhere. But he didn't. Fitz must have had cared for her on some level that no one had ever.

Thankfully Alli still had her phone, something that her parents had no clue she still did. No one had called her except Dave. Quickly she texted a 'sorry' text message to Fitz, telling him that she wasn't going to let her parents ruin this. She knew how this had had affected Sav and Anya, having their parents breathe down their necks was unbearable. A fool proof plan had been made in Alli's head. She was going to tell her parents that Fitz is coming over for dinner, if they made a big deal about him and how Alli couldn't marry him blah…blah…blah…Then she would say that she and Fitz will be entertaining one another on a nightly hour, and they couldn't stop her.

Vengefully Alli texted Fitz a demanding text telling him he was coming over for dinner as her parents wanted to meet him.

**AN/: Yeah Clare and Eli—E'clare :P Cleli (tongue twister haha) are now a couple. Alli's still sort of using Fitz and they may or may not work out we'll see. KC and Reese will have a chapter along with Adam (love him! Haha 'booyah!') he's quite adorable. Will go into Eli+Clare more. Review please! It's a bit rushed but kay.**


	12. These New Emotions

Eli left at around noon to go and talk to his aunt and uncle along with hanging out with Adam. Clare decided to call Alli, as she felt guilty for being snappy with her. Her conscience told her she should have been more supportive and be there for her but if Alli had come over then that would ruin her and Eli's moment and even worse expose her secret.

"Alli?" Clare asks quietly.

"Clare! I was so mean yesterday night I'm sorry" Alli said in an almost frazzled manner.

"Its fine I was horrible as well" Clare admitted.

"Well…I was wondering…Dinner at my place? Bring Eli? You know to make it up to you" Alli said. The dinner from hell plan was all unraveling. She had already invited Anya, saying that her parents wanted to meet her and that they've changed their opinion and want their kids to have relationship experience. Anya agreed, maybe not so surely but that still meant one more awkward guest for her parents.

"Oh well…I'll talk to him but if he doesn't come I will…" Clare said sweetly.

"Bring Adam if you want!" Alli said way to cheery.

"We'll talk Alli, but if they don't come I'll see you tonight!" Clare said.

"Bye Clare" Alli said closing her phone. Another idea popped into her head. KC and Reese are friends now, and they're both dating complete bimbo's. This could be amazing. Eight unwelcomed house guests were going to rattle her parent's cages. She quickly texted them and said she was throwing a kegger after her parents left and to just come over for dinner. Both KC and Reese said they would come along with their girlfriends. This will be one huge dose of cruelness for her parents, the kind that Alli had always experienced throughout her whole life.

"Are we having family over Alli?" Asked a fuddled Sav. He didn't recall his parents saying anything about guests. There were a total of twelve plates on the extra long table.

"You could say extended family" Alli said balefully.

"Hmm I take it this could be bad" Sav said, not even asking. He knew Alli like a book he had read so many times that he knew every chapter. She was vindictive and sometimes heartless, her intentions could be good but they come out bad and abusively.

"Could be" Alli smirked. Her parents were still upstairs discussing the stock market.

The doorbell went off and it was Anya, then Eli and Clare along with a hungry looking Adam. They all sat down a little cautiously, believing that this could be a trap well all except for Eli and Adam whom started scarfing down their meals.

"Sav" Anya said unnaturally.

"Hey Anya" Sav said, not even glancing at her eyes. He sat across the table from her.

"Savtage? Allihandra?" Said an obviously spooked Mrs. Bhandari.

"What is all this!" Mr. Bhandari exclaimed.

"I wanted you to meet our friends, well mine" Alli said perkily.

"Anya?" Mrs. Bhandari said, purposely trying to make Anya feel uncomfortable.

"I can leave" Anya said rocking back on her heels.

"Stay" Alli said sullenly.

The Bhandari's sat down glaring at all of their guests, except for Clare whom they thought was a lovely girl, idealistic if you must say.

"Clare…I bet all the boys must be over you" Mrs. Bhandari said sweetly.

Before Clare could answer a knock to the door came. Alli flew up and ran to the door. KC and Reese stood there along with Grace and Audrey, their girlfriends that would probably be making a living at the strip club in a few years.

"What about Clare?" Asked Reese as he slummed in with Grace's hand in his back pocket. He sat right across from Clare and Eli. KC and Audrey sat next to Sav.

"Oh well…How she is just so beautiful, more than ever and that any boy would be lucky to have her" Mrs. Bhandari chimed, fearful of the kind of illegal possessions that the next guests had to offer.

For the first time Adam put his head up, curious to hear Clare's answer. Eli wasn't too big on words, he really only said that him and Clare were together and that kissing her was a great feeling in so little of words.

"Actually you're looking at that lucky boy" Clare grinned meekly as she eyed over to Eli. Eli smiled politely to Alli's parents. A wave of calmness lurked over Alli's parents. Even though they were incredibly mad, they couldn't kick out house guests as they haven't done anything horrific yet.

"Hmm…Alli care to introduce us to all your friends, I'm sure their all delightful" Alli's father said politely sarcastic.

"This is Eli, Clare's boyfriend, that's Anya as you know, over there's Reese and...Grace? Yeah Grace from the ravine" Alli said coolly as Sav spit out his water back into the glass.

"Over there is KC, Clare's ex and his girlfriend…Adrianna" Alli guessed at her name.

"Audrey" The girl soon corrected after realizing that her name was misused.

"And that's Adam over there, hiding behind his plate" Adam smirked at the comment, boys liked to eat so…

"Clare how's advanced 11th grade English for you?" Asked KC, breaking the silence.

"Like I'd talk to you…" Clare mumbled before she was about to answer.

"Superb" Eli said being defensive; an emotion he had mere experience with. Clare brushed her hand on his and entwined her fingers to his as a thank you gesture.

"He wasn't asking you cracker" Reese lashed out.

"You're a cracker too…" Adam said back innocently while nibbling on bread.

"Boys! You can't be food items" Mr. Bhandari said as his patience was running. Alli hadn't even brought in the main entertainment yet.

"Sorry Mr. Bhandari, my less than mature of an acquaintance has never seen a meal served on a table" Eli said groundly. Alli's parents approved of him, which made Alli mad as there was supposed to be outbreaks of anger.

"Reese, how'd you and KC become friends?" Alli asked, hoping for a reaction.

"Mm! Well! KC said that Clare had to be with one of us, as were like best choice" Reese said as he shoveled food into his mouth. Clare's fork dropped as she turned her head to do one of infamous disagreeing angry stares at him. Reese looked back and shined a smile at her.

"You're a horny douche bag and KC is a cheating man whore with enough STD's to supply a third world country" Clare snapped. Everyone all stared wide eyed at Clare's statement. She wasn't the type to be known as a back talker.

"Oh my! Clare! Your mouth!" Exclaimed Mrs. Bhandari.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Bhandari but they were being unfair towards my decisions" Clare said.

"Unfair? Unfair is leading me on last year and making me utterly fall for you! That's unfair Clare, and not even admitting you had feelings for me! C'mon your mom and dad adore me!" Reese said, once again saying the same speech that Clare had heard at least five times this year.

"Listen sir, I happen to like this girl an awful lot and if you make one more false accusation I may have to take action finnochio" Eli said.

"What an appealing word Eli, what language?" Mrs. Bhandari asked trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Italian" Eli said. Reese racked his brain for the meaning of that word.

"That just means I'm pretty" Reese said mocking Eli.

"Pretty stupid" Anya interfered. Everyone glanced her way and she looked down feeling insecure about talking.

"For such a hot lady, you piss me off" Reese said to Anya deviously.

"Where'd you learn manners son? Talking to a young lady like that is inexcusable" Mr. Bhandari said personally disgusted by the majority of the boys.

"In the back of the van, most chicks just get more turned on the more you make them mad, it's a fact…sir" Reese said as he eyed Clare then Anya. A punch to the side interrupted his thoughts of all the bad things he could accomplish on this table.

"Reese! Hello! Enough, I'm your girlfriend, not Clare and not Anya" Grace declared.

"You go girl…" Aubrey said at an attempt to sound smart.

"You're supposed to say that when she sounds smart, not when she's stating a fact" Alli sneered.

"Put the claws away Alli" Said Sav soothingly.

"She's dumb I'm sorry!" Alli said.

"Hey! Who needs grades when I have KC!" Aubrey said clinging to her unaware boyfriend.

"Uh sweetheart, he just said he was out for Clare…technically you've been downgraded to KC's whore or hmm maybe friends with benefits? Is that fitting" Alli said, purposely riling up the less then intelligentsia.

"He was making conversation slut face" Aubrey said.

"Whoa! You're calling her that? Take a look in the mirror!" Anya spoke up.

Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari declared in their heads that Alli desperately needed a double dosing of religion, new friends and a hobby. However they were amused by the teenage fighting with its intensity.

"Fat cheerleader! That's why you miscarried!" Aubrey said slowly. Anya flushed pink and instantly decided to leave.

"I'm going to leave now…Thank you dinner…It was very nice" Anya said as she left. Sav grimaced at the fact he was so aloof at an opportunity to talk to her.

"That was just crude" KC said as he stared at Aubrey and her crazy eyes.

"Your face is crude!" Aubrey said sliding out and knocking over her chair. Grace also got up to leave with her. She snatched a bottle of wine just to be rude, good thing it was really apple cider.

"We'll be taking this" Grace said as she stormed out with Aubrey. Everyone just looked down as they exchanged looks.

"Well this is nice…" Clare said awkwardly looking at Eli, to Adam, to Alli, to her parents and back to KC and Reese who raised their eyebrows suggestively. She dismissed that suggestion.

"Great food Mrs. B" Adam said attempting to seem social.

"Thank you Adam, very…kind" Mrs. Bhandari said, very shocked at all this new news she had found.

"No problem um…My mom wants me home so…Thank you!" Adam said chipper as he left the dinner table. Down to Clare, Eli, Reese, KC and her parents along with Sav, Alli was nervous her parents were being to chill and possibly thinking that this wasn't as bad as thought out to be.

Purposely KC tipped his drink over on Reese. They exchanged looks and decided on staging a fight to get out of this incredibly strange dinner.

"Real nice KC, I know you just did that for attention" Reese said.

"Attention? Ha! Grace gives me all her attention when you're not here" KC said. He was such a bad faker.

"Oh! Now you're making me mad! Why I ought to—"Reese began.

"Just go boys, Eli and Clare you too" Mrs. Bhandari said rubbing her temples. Fitz never showed up, disappointing Alli. KC and Reese stormed out while grabbing a half a dozen breadsticks. Eli and Clare waited for them to be at least half way down the street before talking. The snow started to come down again.

"Dinners there aren't usually like this" Clare said nonchalantly. Eli smirked.

"Actually it was enjoyable, very humorous" Eli said.

"It was dreadful for me" Clare said as she checked the time; it read 9:30 pm.

"You know I should be the one saying it was dreadful, now I have to fight off hungry floozies and protect my woman" Eli joked.

"Thank you, but I don't need protecting" Clare said teasingly.

"Maybe not from them but me" Eli said critically as he let Clare walk ahead a few feet, enough time for Eli to make a snowball and make an attempt of keeping a straight face.

"Aren't you corny" Clare chuckled as she turned around. Eli raised his eyebrows in amusement as he hid his hands behind his back.

"Corny or…What's that?" Eli said glancing to the left, Clare looked too. In a flash Eli chucked the snowball at Clare's shoulder. Enough to get her hair wet and to alarm her. Clare acted hastily, instead of throwing a snowball back; she pretended to be really hurt.

"Ah…" Clare cried in displeasure cuffing her ear as if he had actually stunned her there.

"It's ringing in my head" Clare said distastefully as she stammered around and fell into the snow onto her knees, pretending to be in real critical pain. Eli rushed over and got down to her level.

"I'm so sorry Clare that was just stupid of me! Can I see it? Or should we go to a doctor or— Eli said worried. Clare pretended to faint, being all into character as Eli hovered over her.

Clare's eyes opened and in a blink grabbed Eli's collar and kissed him quickly. She giggled at how worried his expression was.

"All better!" Clare said, completely normal sounding. She rose up and Eli laid in the snow trying to address how Clare pulled that one over on him.

"That was just mean" Eli admitted as he stared up at the dark December sky, never had he actually felt worried. It was definitely another new emotion.

"Aww…I'll make it up" Clare said boldly as she climbed on top of him and proceeded to play around with his mouth. She sort of figured that she was forgiven.

AN/: Bleh, easy chapter—Next one will be better, more E'clare promise! And some changes, maybe someone will come back? Hmm? We'll see (: Review!


End file.
